User blog:Wassboss/Bill vs Colonel Quaritch
Bill (Left for dead) vs Colonel Quaritch (Avatar) Who is deadliest Edges Knife vs Avatar machete: At first you might think it has to be machete. But think about it. This is a machete used by avatars that are 3 times the size of a human. This will mean a normal human will find it hard to wield. The knife however is concelable, fast and easy to wield. Edge Knife RDA Handgun vs M1911 Pistol: The handgun has a higher clip size than the M1911. Edge RDA Handgun AK-47 vs M60 Machine gun: The M60 has a longer range but the AK is more durable and is less likley too jam. I'm gonna go with my gut here. Edge AK-47. Bussboss FD-3 vs Molotov cocktail. A flammethrower vs a small not very lethal inaccurate projectile. No z Who. Is. Deadliest? Colonel Quaritch Bill Bill is woken by water dripping on his forehead. He opens his eyes and stares at his surroundings. He is in a dimly lit room, lying on the floor facing up to the ceiling. He slowly gets up but feels a sharp pain in his bad leg. He winches in pain as he stands but manages to keep his footing. He stretches in the morning sun and scratches his head. He brushes the dirt and grass off his clothes and walks over to a table. He picks up an AK-47, a M1911 pistol and a couple of Molotov’s. He then pushes open the door and steps outside. Meanwhile Colonel Quaritch is cleaning the machete after getting it stained with blood. “Well that should do it” he says smiling at his now shiny machete. “Who knew first day back and from Pandora and I’m already fighting for my life” he says chuckling. “Ah well nothing i can’t handle”. Suddenly he hears the sound of footsteps on the ground outside. He stands up slowly and walks carefully to the other side of the room and picks up his M60. Slinging the machete over his back he creeps out of the side exit. He slowly walks down the alleyway checking around for any hidden zombies. He sees a shadow go across the ground in front of him and he crouches down behind an open door. Slowly the barrel of an assault rifle peeks round the corner. Bill stands at the entrance to the alleyway squinting into surprisingly dark alleyway. He can hear breathing but he can’t decipher where it is coming from. Quaritch can’t take it anymore. With a roar he jumps up and fires sending a barrage of bullets flying at bill. However bill has managed to leap behind cover and the bullets pass him harmlessly. He pokes the barrel of his AK round the side and fires missing quaritch’s head by an inch. Quaritch madly fires at bills location but the stone wall of the alleyway prevents him from hitting him. Bill fires again managing to hit the barrel directly shattering it and rendering the M60 useless. Quaritch growls and pulls out his RDA pistol firing at bill catching him off guard and destroying the AK. He laughs but the smile is soon wiped of his face when bill whips out his own pistol and shooting him in the arm. Being a trained soldier he shrugs it off but his anger wells up. He roars loudly and fires rapidly at bill and manages to scrape his face with one shot and hit his thigh with another before bill gets behind cover. Bill yelps in pain but somehow manages too aim carefully and knock the pistol out of quaritch’s hands. He then quick as a flash jumps out and runs at quaritch putting his pistol too quaritch’s temple. Knowing he has been beaten quaritch closes his eyes and waits for the bullet. One minute, Two minutes. He opens his eyes and sees the bill is struggling to pull it. “Don’t milk it come on kill me” he says angrily. “I can’t “says bill looking down at the floor. “Why not” says quaritch. “You remind me of me in my younger days” says bill tears welling up in his eyes “So brave, so deadly and willing to fight to the death it makes me remember my days as a soldier”. He is cut short as quaritch pulls the machete off his back and slices the pistol in two. “You know what old man” says quaritch pausing “I don’t care”. He swings the machete at bill but he easily dodges it pulling out his own knife. He stabs forward but gets caught in quaritch’s belt. Quaritch smiles and knees bill in the face sending him sprawling to the ground. He raises the machete above his head ready to plunge it into bill’s chest. Just as he is about to kill him bill pulls out a Molotov, lights it and throws it at quaritch shattering against his chest and setting his shirt on fire. He screams and drops to the floor rolling around in a desperate attempt to get rid of the flames. While he rolling around bill walks around him and picks up his machete from the floor. He struggles with the weight and swings it across the floor. The weight of the machete coupled with the weakness of the initial swing means that the hit on quaritch is neither lethal nor devastating. It only make a minor cut on his side. By this time quaritch has put out the flames and is up on his feet running back to the room where his weapons are. Bill follows slowly dragging the machete behind him. Quaritch runs into the room closing the door to give him more time. Grabs his Bush boss from the cupboard he stores his weapons in and straps it onto his back. Just as he gets it on bill smashes the machete against the door and shatters it with the force of the blow. He steps though the doorway and quaritch fires the flamethrower burning him alive. He keeps on burning the charred corpse till he is out of fuel. He then picks up his machete from the floor beside bill’s corpse. He raises it in the air and shouts in victory. Winner Colonel Quaritch Expert’s opinion Colonel Quaritch won because of his physical superiority and better weapons. While they both had army training quaritch’s was much more intense and unlike bill he had no physical disadvantage that might prevent him from performing too his full potential. His mental attitude was much better than bill’s having survived much worse ordeals than bill meant he was much more assured of his abilities. This round ends on tuesday the 15th of febuary and next round is the start of the LAST 16. Whoo Hoo Category:Blog posts